Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While a full-color document is read as image data where red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are expressed by luminance levels, its color cannot be determined whether it is a fluorescent color or not based on the luminance level. Then, there is a proposed technique where the addition of reading with an ultraviolet light distinguishes and reads a fluorescent color to improve the reproducibility of the fluorescent color.